


Burning Up

by countess7



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer is really fucking hot.  Shenanigans set during the filming of the back nine episodes of glee season one. (first posted to tumblr October 11, 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

Jonathan Groff is losing his mind. Which is unfortunate because in general, things are really going well for him. He’s in LA, he’s guest starring on _Glee_ , he’s working with his best friend. He’s happy. This is really the worst possible time to be driven slowly and completely mad with lust.

Jon had met Chris Colfer over a year ago when he came to visit Lea in New York. Chris had been cute and sarcastic and funny and smart. He had also been _little_. He’d seemed to Jon such a sweet baby gay, so excited about New York and all the broadway shows he’d seen. He’d been fairly starry-eyed over Jon himself ‘ _who had been ON Broadway, who had been Nominated for a TONY!_ ’ It had been _adorable_.

Chris, Lea, and Jenna had all been together when they found out that _Glee_ had been picked up, and Jon remembers hearing his high, clear voice whoop with joy in the background when Lea called to invite him to their we’re-gonna-be-on-tv celebration. They’d locked eyes once during dinner, and Chris’ attraction had been written all over his face, so Jon winked at him. Chris had blushed and licked his lip and bitten it into his mouth. Jon entertained a very beautiful fantasy about that mouth for about five seconds, but all Jon did was hold Chris’ gaze and genuinely return his smile.

Today, Chris is a tv star and a national treasure, with the voice of an angel. He’s adored and admired by millions; he’s the poster-boy for gay teens everywhere, and he doesn’t actually take that lightly. Also, he’s grown several inches, his shoulders are very wide, and his biceps bulge against the sleeves of his shirts. He’s tall and hot and sexy, and Jon wants to nail him to the fucking wall.

To compensate, Jon spends a lot of time with Lea in her trailer, lying with his head in her lap while she pets his head, moaning about the wardrobe department and their tireless crusade to keep him in a perpetual state of lust-induced dementia. Chris’ legs go on forever and Kurt’s pants are so tight and his neck is so long and often wrapped in a tie or a scarf, and they make him wear so many shirts with short, tight sleeves that look so good on the curves of his arms. Jon just can’t function under these conditions. Chris’ ass in that cheerios uniform seems particularly unfair.

Jon is a professional, of course, but he doesn’t understand how anyone on this set gets anything done. Do they not have eyes? Do they not see him? Chris just walks around set, casually having that body and that face and that hair, and Jon is constantly astounded by everyone’s self-control. Chris bends over to tie a shoe, and Jon has to count backwards from ten. Dianna makes Chris laugh so hard he throws his head back, exposing the glorious, taut line of his neck, and Jon has to drink a bottle of water to calm down. Cory teases Chris about something, forcing him to stretch as high as he can, jumping to reach for whatever Cory’s holding above his head, and Jon is mesmerized by the long line of Chris’ body and the sliver of belly that’s exposed when he moves. Once, while watching playback, Jon had to stop himself from pawing at the screen on a close-up of Chris.

Jon needs to get a grip.

\----------

Lea mocks him ceaselessly for weeks while simultaneously agreeing with him about Chris’ sexiness. She’ll casually mention Chris and his random perfect body parts in passing, knowing it will send Jon into a ridiculous spiral of lust. It’s very frustrating.

One day when Jon’s alone in her trailer debating whether or not to just jerk off in the bathroom to give himself some fucking relief, Chris knocks on the door calling his name.

“Jon? Are you in here? Lea’s looking for you. She wants to know--”

Jon opens the door, smiles and gestures for Chris to enter, and Chris cuts himself off.

When Chris steps in to the trailer, suddenly the air seems to crackle. Holy wow Chris is so fucking hot, and Jon is just dying to devour him whole. They’re staring at each other when Chris does that thing again with his mouth -- that thing that is destroying Jon, just taking years off his life -- Chris licks his lip and bites it into his mouth. Jon breaks. His hands reach out; a smug little smile starts to bloom on Chris’ face when Jon pushes him to the wall and presses his entire body full length against him. Chris’ breath is forced out of him in a _whoosh_ , and he lets out a high, breathy “ _Jon_.”

Jon wraps his hands around Chris’ biceps and groans. “You’re driving me _crazy_. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Jon leans in and kisses him. He brings his hands up from Chris’ arms to his face, smoothes his thumbs along Chris’ cheekbones and kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. He strokes his tongue against Chris’, until Chris is moaning into his mouth and clutching the back of his shirt. Jon adjusts his stance, shifts his hips, and presses closer. He can feel Chris’ forearms flexing against his back. Chris makes a high, strained noise, and knocks Jon’s feet apart. Chris slots their legs together, and Jon starts gently rocking against Chris’ thigh while he kisses him. He can feel Chris begin to shake, fine tremors along his skin, and all Jon can think about is spreading him out on a bed and taking him apart.

Jon pulls back gradually, moving his hands to Chris’ hair, licking Chris’ lips, slowing to nipping, barely-there touches. Chris opens his eyes and smiles. Giggles.

‘Still _adorable_ ,’ Jon thinks to himself, grinning. Chris winks at him.

Jon laughs, slides his hands down Chris’ back, and palms his ass.

“You’re so hot, Chris. Oh my god.”

“Jon. Wow. I had the biggest crush on you that week in New York. Lea and Jenna teased me mercilessly.” Chris moves his hands from Jon’s back to his hair, and Jon lets himself enjoy that, a lot.

“What are you doing this weekend? Hang out with me?” Jon leans in and kisses him again, holds Chris’ head in his hands and drags their lower bodies together, his meaning very, very clear.

“Yes,” Chris breathes into Jon’s mouth. “Come to mine.”

 

\----------

When Chris opens the door to his apartment Saturday evening, he looks fantastic; Jon can’t wait to get inside. They both lean in to kiss each other on the cheek, and Chris reaches for the bottle of wine Jon brought, but the moment their bodies are in contact, all thoughts beyond _sex now_ are forgotten. Jon manages to place the bottle upright on a table by the door before he pins Chris to it and lifts him up to wrap his legs around Jon’s waist. Jon slides his hands down the back of Chris’ jeans to hold him close and shamelessly grope his ass while he sucks on Chris’ tongue and moans into his mouth. Chris fists his hands in Jon’s hair, holding his face close for kissing.

Jon’s really, really fucking hard and he’s really, really fucking enjoying this. He’s also pretty sure there are other things that he will enjoy even more, so he pulls his self-control together with something like magic and pants out “Where is your bedroom?”

Once in the bedroom, Jon strips them both, and asks Chris for his lube because he wants it in arm’s reach when he’s ready for it. Then he lays Chris out on his bed and _looks_ at him. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Jon tells him so, with lips and tongue and teeth. He explains to Chris with his hands and with his mouth how much he likes every single part. He pays attention to Chris’ neck and the curves of his arms and the inside of his elbows and his nipples and the long, white expanse of skin between his nipples and his belly button. He bites him gently, just under his ribs, and follows with a long, wet open-mouthed kiss in the same spot.

“God, just look at you. Look at all this skin, just miles of it. I could map it with my tongue for days.”

“Go ahead,” Chris sighs at him, running his hands through Jon’s hair.

“Mmmm, I just may.”

Jon begins moving down Chris’ body, dipping his tongue into Chris’ belly button, then swirling it for endless minutes across Chris’ hip. Jon moves his body further down the bed and stretches out fully, lying between Chris’ legs, spreading them out. He lifts Chris’ leg, draping it over his shoulder, sucking a kiss behind his knee. Jon licks a slow, wet stripe toward the inside of Chris’ leg and then blows on it just to watch him shiver before placing a soft, gentle kiss there to note his place. He opens his mouth, begins to suck a mark into Chris’ thigh. He holds the skin gently with his teeth and works his tongue firmly, rhythmically until he hears a hitch in Chris’ breath. His thighs are long and pale and perfect; Jon wants to ravage them.

Jon works his way up slowly, messily, toward the luscious place where Chris' thigh starts to widen and soften because he's spread wide. When Jon reaches the middle of Chris’ thigh, he stops and gives him an open mouth kiss and starts to suck. Chris begins to whimper, but Jon just sucks harder and then bites. Chris starts to shake so Jon stops and blows cool air across the mark, licks softly at it to soothe him, caressing his belly with gentle fingers.

Jon keeps moving higher up Chris’ thighs, trailing his lips and tongue over Chris’ skin. Chris is making noise, trying to keep it to himself, but he can’t. He doesn’t even seem to realize how many times he has so so so quietly repeated Jon’s name, breathed it out on a sigh. Jon crawls forward and repositions his body. He lays his hands in the middle of Chris’ thighs, his right hand directly over the mark he’s just made, and _spreads_.

Jon smiles to himself, looks at how soft and smooth and supple the very top of the inside of Chris’ thigh is. Jon admires the pretty curve of Chris’ ass, shivers at how tight he must be. Jon sees how high and tight his balls have drawn up, thinks about holding them in the cup of his hand and feeling their heft. He’d love to to draw them into his mouth to feel the texture on his tongue. Chris’ cock is long, thick, and flushed very, very pink. It’s wet at the tip, smearing slickly along Chris’ abs. Jon takes a deep breath and another; he grins, thinks _later_.

Jon licks his lips, then runs his tongue along the crease of skin connecting Chris’ groin to his thigh and begins licking a row of kisses down to tenderest, most sensitive part of his leg, kissing him hotly, _just there_. Chris is definitely whimpering now, biting his lip, head thrown back, digging into the pillow. Jon raises his head slightly, looking at Chris until he has his attention. Chris stops moving his head, un-tenses his neck, opens his eyes, and then they’re staring at each other. Chris watches as Jon very slowly and very deliberately puts his mouth back where it was, against the very tender skin of his inner thigh, and marks him, holding his gaze the entire time, until Chris moans his name out loud.

This seems to shake something loose in Chris, because as soon as Jon raises his head again, Chris grips him by the hair, begging desperately, “Suck me, suck me, suck me, oh my god, suck my fucking dick before I lose my mind.”

Jon smiles, kisses Chris on the belly once, twice, and shakes his head. He swings his head out from under Chris’s leg and slides up the sheets to lay beside him and kiss his red, red mouth.

“I’m pretty sure that if I even touch your dick right now you’re gonna come, and I’m not even close to being done with you.”

Chris whines into his mouth, raises himself on his arms, turns his body toward Jon. Jon smiles against Chris’ lips and doesn’t allow Chris the full-body contact he’s searching for as he kisses him. Eventually, Chris calms down, lowering himself back to the bed. Jon doesn’t stop kissing him, though. He keeps his hands in Chris’ hair, rhythmically flexing them as he moves his tongue in and out of Chris’ mouth. Chris picks up on it, tangling his fingers into Jon’s hair, mirroring him. When Jon shifts and presses their chests together he can feel Chris shaking again. Jon curves his hand along Chris’ forehead, smoothing the hair back from his head.

“You’re so delicious. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Jon, you’re torturing me. _Please_ ,” Chris begs.

Jon mouths his earlobe and pulls it gently with his teeth, says, “Turn over.”

Chris sucks in a gasp but obeys, hugging the pillow that had been under his head. Jon sits on his upper thighs so he can admire the muscles of Chris’ back and his arms and his fucking perfect ass. He spends a few happy seconds imagining taking his dick in his hands and jerking off frantically all over that creamy white skin, but decides he’d much rather rim Chris until he loses his mind.

Jon leans forward and covers Chris completely with his body, gives him a squeeze without sliding his arms underneath him, and kisses the back of his neck. He curls his fingers around Chris’ triceps, runs his hands up to his shoulders, and begins to kiss his way down Chris’ body. Jon smooths his hands firmly over the contours of Chris’ back, murmurs “So fucking gorgeous.” He trails the flat of his tongue along Chris’ spine and sucks a kiss to the valley at the small of his back, then fits his palms along the curves of Chris’ exquisite ass and groans.

“Holy fuck, yes,” Chris exhales, lifting his head from the pillow and looking back over his shoulder.

Jon grins at him over the length of his body, says, “I need a little more room. Can you get your knees under you?”

Chris scrambles to comply, pulling his legs underneath him, knees spread wide. His upper body is pressed flat to the bed, cheek pressed to the pillow still clutched in his arms, ass in the air.

“God. Look at you.”

Jon does take a moment to look. Chris’ ass is divine: pale, round, perfect. Jon grabs him, spreading him wide, licking from his nuts to his asshole. Chris makes some kind of subvocalization, so Jon makes his tongue as flat as he can and rubs it where Chris is most sensitive, over and over and over again until Chris whimpers and his eyelashes flutter. Jon murmurs wordlessly against his skin, which makes Chris whine and shake, so Jon tries to get his face closer, lapping at him repeatedly. Chris is panting, eyes squeezed shut, rubbing his face against the pillowcase. Jon circles his tongue, swirls it, points the tip so it feels like he’s trying to get it inside. Chris is taking it; he’s struggling for breath, gasping in great, huge gulps of air, but _taking_ it. He’s offering himself up so prettily, ready for whatever Jon will give him.

Jon opens his mouth wide, sucks a big messy kiss just where Chris wants it, tries to listen to the stream of nonsense coming from him but can only make out _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ and what is either his name or _god_ being repeated over and over again. Jon moves his hands and grabs Chris by the thighs, his left hand pressing into the marks he’d left earlier, bringing Chris hard against his face. He works his tongue flat against him, pressing against his clenching hole, increasing pressure and speed. Chris is _vibrating_ in front of him, getting louder and louder.

“Hhhnnnggg,” Jon hears, gutturally.

“ _Jon_ ,” spoken very clearly.

“Ohhhh my fucking god, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me now, fuck me right now.”

Jon takes one last, sweet lick at Chris’ delectable ass, and flips him over. Jon sweeps his tongue over different parts of Chris’ luminous skin as he crawls up his body, says, “Mmmm, no,” and kisses his mouth. Chris makes the most delicious whimper Jon’s ever _heard_ into his mouth and wraps his legs around Jon’s waist.

“No?” Chris asks.

“God, no,” Jon huffs into Chris’ mouth, running his hands everywhere he can reach along Chris’ body. “Thank you for the offer. I’d love to take you up on it another time, but that takes a lot of time and patience that I no longer have.”

Chris giggles, crosses his ankles behind Jon’s back, and threads his fingers through Jon’s curls. Jon rubs a slick of lube along both their cocks; they both shudder at the direct contact. Jon’s mostly clean hands return to Chris’ seriously abundant hair which is extraordinarily wild at the moment. They start a lazy rhythm with their hips, which is echoed by their tongues in each other’s mouths and their hands in each other’s hair. They rock against each other, strong arms pressing them tight together. Jon’s hips are snug in the cradle of Chris’, their cocks sliding together between their abs, and through the hard press of their pecs Jon can feel every hitching breath Chris takes. Their lazy rhythm picks up to something decidedly not lazy; Chris’ breathing turning into something more accurately described as panting.

“Ohhhh my god, you feel good. You feel so good against me,” Chris whispers into Jon’s ear, clutching at him. It feels like he’s confessing something.

“You don’t have any idea, do you? How gorgeous you are? What you do to me? How hot you make me? I see you walk around on set, and I have to stop myself from dragging you off by the hair like a caveman. _Goddamn_ you turn me on.”

Jon bends his head again to kiss Chris desperately, frantically. Chris strokes his tongue against Jon’s again and again, sucks on it, pulls it into his mouth, only to pull away gasping, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, do not fucking stop this time,“ Chris demands, pulling Jon’s face close again for more kissing.

Jon is _not_ stopping. He lets Chris control the kiss while Jon rocks his hips against Chris’ over and over and over. Jon’s toes start to tingle, and he hears the whine in Chris’ voice as he pants “please please please” into his mouth. Jon keeps moving, pushing forward, and every muscle in his body tenses like a bowstring; he groans deeply against Chris’ plump, pink lips. Chris’ arms and legs lock _tight_ around him as he moans, and _wow_ those are some strong muscles. They come, thrusting against each other again and again and again, chasing every bit of sensation they can.

Jon stays where he is, breathing raggedly into Chris’ neck, while Chris lowers his legs to the bed.

“Um. Wow,” Chris breathes out, later, then giggles.

Jon rolls them onto their sides and props himself up on his right elbow, keeping his left arm slung across Chris so they’re still pressed together everywhere. He’s grinning, totally smug.

“Yeah, well. I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.”

“Oh, really?” Chris teases. “I hadn’t heard.”

Jon tickles his ribs, and Chris laughs and flails away. Jon follows him over, kisses him softly, smoothes his hair back from his face.

“Stay?” Chris asks, quietly, shyly.

“Mmmm, yes please,” Jon breathes out as he snugs a pillow under his head. “I still haven’t really gotten anywhere near your cock. That’s a major oversight I plan to rectify in the morning.”


End file.
